


Traumatised Alex or the times Supercorp killed Alex

by lesbian_rainbow_unicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Identity Reveal, Temper Tantrums, Traumatized Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_rainbow_unicorn/pseuds/lesbian_rainbow_unicorn
Summary: Chapter 1-Lena finds out Kara, her bestest bestie in the world, her gal pal, is Supergirl and doesn't take it lightlyChapter 2-Kara gets bangs





	1. Oh no... She found out

The moment Kara pulled her glasses down, buttoned down her shirt and said the words "Lena, I'm Supergirl" you could see the light in Lena's eyes die, they began to fill with tears and her bottom lip started to wabble. She ran out of Kara's flat and made a beeline for her office where she cried herself to sleep nursing a bottle of expensive whiskey.  
The next day her heart was just as broken when Alex came to her office trying to mediate between the Super and the Luthor. Alex set the coffee cups and the muffins she got down and hugged Lena who got up from her desk. Seeing Alex opened the wound for Lena again and she started quietly sobbing in Alex arms who in response hugged tighter saying "Kara never ment to hurt you by not telling you". Lena sobbed "My life is ruined. Non of my dreams are ever getting fulfilled. All I've ever wanted was to be in a Kara- Supergirl- Sandwich. To have Kara ravish me from the front and Supergirl from behind." Alex just wanted to die. Where are all those assassin's always storming Lena The Clearly Much Eviler Luthor's office when you need them. Lena continued while stomping her little feet like a two year old toddler having a temper tantrum "I just want them both in a threesome using me, fucking me until I fall unconscious from all the orgasm's, is that too much to ask." Alex just turned around and left the office trying to find J'onn. Maybe he could do that memory deleting thingy again before she put a bullet through her brain.


	2. Kara got bangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @HypeQueen4 for the prompt.

It was a regular tuesday lunch. Of course Kara visited Lena with some food to make sure her Lee was well fed. She got Big Belly Burger and of course a few boxes of potstickers. They sat down on The Couch™ and told each other about their mornings. Lena was just ranting about some old white dude when Kara got distracted by looking at Lena's ... heart. She was so distracted and busy with drooling that she didn't notice Lena changed the topic "... and that's why I think us banging would be a great idea" Kara nodded enthusiastically. She got up and gave Lena a lingering kiss on cheek. "I'm on my way. I won't disappoint you. I'll come by later. Wait for me" Then Kara wieseled of to the next hairdresser. If Lena wanted bangs, she would get bangs. Meanwhile Lena was waiting anxiously in her office she got Jess to clear her day and in case Kara got a little ruff when dominating her and she had trouble walking tomorrow she got the next day cleared, too. She thought Jess caught on to their little adventure by how fast she was tipping into her phone, probably texting Hektor and Frank to keep them up with their bosses lovelife. The got her self ready for Kara's arrival. She put on some more lipstick and got rid of her panties. She sat down behind her desk and thought of what Kara was doing right now. Was she getting some toys, maybe a strap on, maybe cuffs and a whip? Will Kara take her right on her desk? Will she eat her out? Will she fuck her from behind first or later on? She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice Jess announcing Kara's arrival. Then Kara was standing in the door with a big "Tada" Did she get her hair done? Why now?   
Why did Lena look so confused when I showed her my new bangs. She wanted me to get them. Did they not like them? Did they look bad on me? I thought she'd like them? "I got it just for you. Because you said you wanted us to get bangs." Tears started to pool in Lena's eyes and she ran out of the room crying, of course with the running style of a baby t-rex. She passed a surprised Jess, who was quickly packing up her stuff, trying to get out of work the quickest way possible in order to avoid having to listen to her bosses funny business with the caped Kryptonian. After her boss followed said Kryptonian puppy. What did Kara do so terribly wrong for Ms Luthor to react this badly. Did she ask for Lena to top her because she should know that Lena Lesbian Luthor is the ultimate bottom. Kara stopped in front of her and asked "Jess, do you know what I could have done wrong. She wanted us to get bangs and I got them." Jess started to giggle. She laughed so hard she fell underneath her desk and was gasping for breath. "She got bangs!!! This is a classic. I need to text the boys. They need to know this" Kara strolled mindlessly through the city until she stopped at a donut shop to eat her sorrows away.  
Meanwhile Lena made a beeline for Alex's flat. She knocked on her door and when Alex opened she fell crying into her arms. Alex guided her over to the couch and tried to find out what happened to her, if Kara isn't the uselessesed gay in the multiverse, future sister-in-law. "What happened?" she asked "Is something wrong with Kara?" Lena shook her head. "Did Kara do something incredible dumb again" Lena nodded and cried into Alex's chest "I told her I wanted to get fucked by her. She left and said she'd make it come true. I got ready for her to take me right on her table. I wore no underwear and I was so incredible horny thinking about all the things she was gonna do to me. And then she came back and got fucking bangs. She thought I'd asked her for a different hair style."  
Alex was so done with dumb-dumb and horny bottom, she went, opened the next window and yeeted herself out of it. If it hadn't been for Nia, Kara and Lena's daughter from the future, Alex, Nia's favourite Aunt would be dead now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I'd be very happy about Kudos and/or a comment.


End file.
